


The World Goes Against Us (so we put it on our shoulders)

by Kermit_the_meme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (?, Angsty (?, Happy Ending, M/M, Science Fiction, Superhuman, Superpowers, i tried to make the character's personalities close to what they are irl, idk what im doing, it's gonna be a longass ride, mention of EXO - Freeform, really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_the_meme/pseuds/Kermit_the_meme
Summary: After the Earth is left without its saviours, a powerful organization called SM will try to create a new wave of superhumans.Now there are around 21 superhumans living on the planet Earth. Taeil and Johnny are two of them, and they have lived all their life trying to find and recruit the rest before it's too late.





	The World Goes Against Us (so we put it on our shoulders)

It's easy to forget where you came from, when everyday you're surrounded by people who are like you, you train together and you share a story with them, a story of hardships and suffering but also a story of strong bonding. Even if they hadn't want to, they have become a family and they protect each other. Their job is to protect people, and to fight battles that cannot be fought by anybody else.  
That was their destiny, their fate. And it had been written since the day they were born with their gifts. Of course their gifts weren't genetic anomalies, well, maybe they were, but not natural, they had been induced. By whom? That's a good question; their name is SM, Superior Men.

They rule East Asia, even more than their own governments. And people love them, how could they not love them? They created their heroes, their saviors, EXO.  
EXO was a group of 9 men that came from the sky, yes, from the sky.

In January 2054 there was an UFO sighting in South Korea, and during the first half of that year locals claimed to have seen humanoid beings with glowing eyes living in the forest. People stopped venturing into the woods, but everyone who lived close could see the bright light that came from the depths of the forest some nights. In September 2054, SM evacuated the people from the villages surrounding the woods and established a military base there. No one knows what happened in that forest during 2054.  
In January 2055, North Korea threatened the world with a Nuclear War; all peaceful negotiations were in vain. But in February 2055, SM's CEO Lee SooMan made an announcement on national TV; they had a weapon to fight against nuclear bombs that would not leave collateral damages. That weapon was EXO, 9 men with superhuman powers: Xiumin who controlled frost, Suho who controlled water, Lay who had the power of life, Baekhyun who controlled light, Chen who controlled thunder, Chanyeol who controlled fire, D.O who controlled the earth, Kai who could teleport, and Sehun who controlled air.

They won the war, and many more battles during the following 10 years, people loved them and worshipped them... Until one day. There was a signal, a signal that came from above, like EXO, they called them to fight for their own planet, there were other people who needed to be saved, and they had to leave. SM tried to stop them, even the governments tried to stop them, but to no avail. And they left, left Earth without its saviors.

But SM would not stay waiting for them to come back, mostly because the probabilities of them coming back were low. EXO was a success and even if they couldn't find more superhumans like them, they could make them. So they started experimenting with EXO's blood (which they had extracted for research purposes when they were recruited) and testing with their DNA. And they experimented with pregnant women to make their children the new superhumans. Was that illegal? Yes, but SM didn't care, and they wouldn't be punished for it. Was that safe? No, but neither the scientists nor the mothers cared, they were serving not only their country but the whole world. The project was called NCT, Neo Culture Technology. Of course, the first year had no successful results; the babies were born with awful genetic mutations and most of them died within the first 2 weeks.  
But in 2067 a normal baby was born, without physical anomalies and he seemed healthy enough. But there was a problem, he had no apparent power. They kept testing him until one day all of the sudden the baby stopped a fly mid-flight, the scientists thought he had telekinesis but after the baby made a rotten fruit gain its green color back they were proven that the baby could control time.  
After that successful baby, the scientists were more motivated and in the span of 10 years they created 21 superhuman kids.  
The government kept asking for immediate results, but SM didn't give it to them, so the government closed SM and the kids were introduced to normal life and given back to their families. SM files were destroyed, the project NCT was a myth and the identities of the kids were a secret, so the kids lived a mostly normal life, or as normal as it could be living with superpowers. Some kids were too young to remember anything from their time in SM, and others were too old to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER and English is not my first language, also this is not beta'd so you have to deal with my mistakes like i do everyday. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Idk where I'm going with this so... Anyways I hope you like this fic!!!  
> twitter: @kivitoon


End file.
